Trust and Bullets
by perfectlyhorriddarling
Summary: Hal is saved by a mysterious and beautiful girl, who reluctantly joins the 2nd Mass. Together they face the consequences of the explosion on the moon, new threats from the skitters, and the search for Tom Mason. But how long can the past remain unmentioned before it starts to affect their future?
1. Chapter 1

I stood on top of the old apartment building, my map beneath me; dry erase X's marking the alien's positions from last week's scout mission. My long hair swirled around my face from the wind and I pulled the waves up into a high ponytail. It needed to be cut, the five inches of electric blue at the end reaching my lower back and the black roots grown out long from three years since a salon visit. I erased an X on the map two streets over from my position, seeing that they had moved on. I shivered, the wind easily cutting through my gray jacket and leather vest, the only things I had to put over my black tank top. My fitted black leggings were tucked into wool socks and combat boots.

Suddenly I heart shouts echoing from around the block. I dropped to the floor of the roof and peered carefully over as three motorcycles and a truck turned onto my street. They were so damn loud. I frowned at the attention they were bringing, annoyed. But my annoyance turned to terror as I heard the familiar whir clank of a bot coming close. Straight towards those idiots making too much noise.

The group finally caught sight of the bots and the four bugs heading towards them and dove for cover behind some overturned cars. I could see one man with dark hair, the closest to the enemy, and apparently so could the bots because the car he was hiding behind was suddenly blown into the air. The man dove away from the explosion and into the middle of the street. I cursed and grabbed my bolt action rifle from the ground next to me. The closest bot already had its lasers trained on the dark haired man and the gunfire from his group wasn't making a dent. I set the rifle into my shoulder, aimed, and took a breath. Everything went quiet as both the bot and I lined up out sights. My shot echoed through the air.

The bot had a new hole through its armor plated chest and crumpled to the ground in a heap. The man, still on the ground, turned to me and caught my eye. He was younger than I had thought, with wide scared eyes and a chest rising and falling quickly from almost dying. I turned away, pulling back the bolt and reloading and quickly dropped the other bot. two bugs were already down from the group's fire but I took another one out as a present before quickly stripping my rifle and loading it into its makeshift case in my backpack. I'd have to hurry if I was going to beat those looters out of here. But as I turned to go, two were already bursting through the roof door, holding automatic rifles pointed towards me. I put my hands up. The boy immediately put his gun across his back, holding out his hands as if to calm a wild animal.

"We're not gonna hurt you," he said, his short light hair catching the sun. The blonde girl glanced at him and I used that millisecond of distraction to grab my pistols out of my thigh holsters.

"You're right," I told the boy. "You're not." I started backing up towards the overhang of the roof.

"You shot those mechs through like they were made of aluminum foil," the blonde said in a gravelly, low voice. "We can't let you go without knowing how."

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust," I spat, still backing up. "Just let me take my leave."

"I don't think that's an exit," the girl said as I stepped to the overhanging ledge.

"Guess we'll see," I muttered, stepping backwards the two lunged to grab me with incredible speed, each catching an ankle, causing me to turn upside down, my face still ten feet above the fire escape. I quickly turned my guns below me where the dark haired boy that I had saved was standing, having climbed up this way to flank me. It was silent for a second as we assessed our situation. I was being dangled off of a three story building by my ankles, but I had two guns trained at their friends head.

"If you drop me, I'll shoot him on the way down!" I called to the two holding me.

"If you put your guns away, I'll catch you," the dark haired boy claimed, quickly recovering from his surprise at having me drop beside him upside down. I huffed, my ponytail swinging around my elbows. Finally I put my guns back in their holsters and clipped the safety bands on.

"All right."

"One," the boy said, holding up his arms to catch me. "Two…..three!" And I was dropped.

My hands found the man's shoulders and I quickly pushed off, flipping my legs so I landed running away from his spiked dark air. I took two running steps and then did a baseball slide under the lowest safety rail, grabbing the ledge at the last second. I used my momentum and the change of direction to fling myself to the weighted stairs, which lowered with a loud screech as my weight forced them down. I hit the ground running.

"Don't shoot!" I heard the boy yelling to his companions as I moved quickly away. But before I could make it more than thirty yards a small boy stepped out in front of me and pulled his trigger.

My body convulsed with electricity and pain so that I barely felt the sidewalk rise up to meet me. Black spots danced in my vision and it seemed like an eternity before the pain ceased. I groaned from the ground and grabbed the wires of the Taser, yanking the prongs out of my chest.

"Kid," I gasped. "If that scars you're going to be in deep shit." I sighed as I was surrounded by the scavengers, all guns trained on me.

"We don't want to hurt you," the dark haired boy said as they all stared at me, still on the ground.

"Too late," I commented, throwing a glare at the kid, who grimaced.

"I'm Colonel Dan Weaver, leader of the 2nd Massachusetts resistance group," a rough voice sounded from a man with a graying ponytail and a baseball cap. I glared at them. The two who had caught my ankles came jogging up and I tensed when I saw metal protruding from their spines. That could only mean one this.

"Resistance, my ass," I said bitterly. They all exchanged glances.

"All can be explained later," the colonel assured me. "Right now we have to get out of the open. And I'm sorry but we have too many questions for you to let you go." The kid came forward and slowly took my pistols and, with a motion from the colonel, I took off my backpack and handed it to him.

"If you're taking me somewhere, at least get all of my stuff," I complained. "I have a duffel in that car over there." I motioned to a wreck across the street. I was still sitting on the ground but I tensed as the boy with the spikes went to the car, preparing to run. His hand went to the handle.

"Hold on, razorback!" called another man, walking towards us. He examined the car and peered through the window. "She has this thing rigged to blow," the man revealed, shooting me a leering glance. He had long greasy hair and a necklace of bug claws around his neck. The group turned to me with newly wary eyes. I rolled my own at them but stayed silent.

"Would it have killed Ben?" the kid asked.

"No," the biker man admitted. "Just enough of a boom for a distraction." The colonel nodded.

"People only go to such careful measures when they're protecting someone," he said to me. "If you take us to them, we'll take them with us, get them something to eat." I sighed and lay down on the concrete, taking stock of my options. They wouldn't last long without me.

"Fine," I grumbled, standing up. I led them silently to a burned out building down the road. I kicked open the door and a low growl emitted from the corner. I clicked my tongue and Backup, my white pit bull, sat obediently. I walked past him.

"Come on, old man," I said, moving a piece of cardboard to reveal Gregory. I helped him up, putting his hands on my shoulders to lead him out of the room. "There are some people that are going to take us away from here." Gregory squeezed my shoulders sharply and stopped walking. I patted his hand, coaxing him to keep going. "Even prisoners get three meals a day," I comforted, eyeing the colonel who was squinting at me. The others were staring at Gregory, slowly realizing that the wrinkled old man was blind.

"Matt, why don't you take this fella to the truck? He can ride up front," the colonel said. The kid came up cautiously and I moved Gregory's hands from my shoulders to the kids.

"It's just a little ways," Matt said quietly. The boy they called Ben and his blonde led me back to the truck, Backup following silently and soberly to my left. When we got to the truck the man with the greasy hair eyed Backup and then pointed a pistol at him.

"We aren't taking your mutt," he said. I grabbed his elbow with one hand, using the other to force his pistol back into his nose. I quickly disarmed him, then kneed him in the groin and pushed his bent form to the ground. I pointed his own gun at his head, Backup sitting patiently next to me.

"You point a gun at my dog again and you'll get a bullet in your knee cap. Understand?" I asked. The man snarled at me. I shot the pavement barely an inch away from his knee and he froze. "Do you understand?" I repeated calmly.

"Yes! Fine you crazy bitch!" he yelled. I dropped the mag from his pistol, released the bullet in the chamber, and then tossed him his emptied gun.

"Maggie, secure her," the colonel said but then he glanced around at his group, his eyes landing on the man on the ground. "Nobody touches the dog," he ordered. The blonde walked up and I offered my hands for her to zip tie. Judging by her look and the sluggishness of stepping in, I could tell that the man I had just beaten up wasn't well liked. I watched as the colonel ordered him to take the dark haired boys bike. He grumbled but walked away, giving me only a scathing look. I watched him go. The rest moved to their bikes and the colonel got in the front of the truck with Matt and Gregory.

There was a loud bang as the dark haired boy dropped a plank onto the edge of the open truck bed.

"For your dog," he explained. Backup turned his head to look at me and I inclined mine towards the truck, giving him permission. He walked up the ramp and into the truck. I joined him at the front of the bed and sat with my legs outstretched, Backup laying down and resting his head on my thigh. The boy climbed in and then closed the truck, hitting the side twice to signal we were ready. He sat easily but his automatic rested lazily across his lap.

"What's your name?" he asked. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with dark hair and eyes, wearing fingerless gloves and layers that made him seem bulkier than he probably was. He was cute, not up to par with my normal standard but definitely boy-next-door appealing. When he saw I wasn't going to answer, he sighed. "Well, I'm Hal. Hal Mason and my kid brother Matt was the one who got you with the Taser," he explained. When I narrowed my eyes at this he looked away but kept going. "And my other brother is Ben. The one you almost blew up." He gave me an amused glance.

"Something tells me he would have made it," I bit out before I could stop myself.

"You mean the spikes?" Hal asked. "Well, his healing isn't what it used to be. Not since he gave three of his spikes to Maggie." At my look of alarm he continued. "Relax, he can't just hand them out. She was paralyzed from the neck down and fading fast, so he had a surgical procedure to give her some. They helped her heal." I processed this silently.

"There weren't any side effects?" I asked curiously.

"Other than she's his girlfriend now instead of mine? No, not at all," Hal said. He was teasing, but his tone was still bitter. "How long have you been with the old man?" At my silence he gave another frustrated sigh. "We're going to take care of him but we have to know how."

"Two weeks," I offered. Hal raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know how he survived this long?"

"Nope. He doesn't talk," I said.

"You don't even know his name?"

"I call him Gregory." Hal nodded and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. After about an hour we came to an intact sheriff's department. There were almost a hundred people milling around.

"We have a lot more," Hal said to me as we parked. "They're at home base, all the civilians and guards. The fighters are here preparing to free another ghetto camp." I had heard some rumors that there was a resistance group fighting for the camps after the explosion on the moon had taken out the beamers and power to the zeppelins. I looked around, wondering if this could be them. I was taken quickly into the sheriff's station and locked in an interrogation room.

HAL

"What are you going to do with her?" Maggie asked. We were gathered in Weaver's office, all those who had been on the scouting trip.

"Well, we need to know how she took out those mechs. And honestly, we could use a fighter like her from what I've seen," Weaver replied.

"She doesn't trust us," Ben pointed out. I wasn't sure if he meant us as a whole or only those of us with spikes.

"She wants to," Weaver insisted. "She talked to Hal on the way here." Everyone turned to me.

"I didn't get her name. All she said was she's been with Gregory for two weeks," I said. Matt had come into the room to heat that much, having dropped the man off at the clinic to get him checked out and fed. "He can't, or won't, talk so she doesn't know how he's survived."

"I say we play it safe and put both of them in the ground," Pope added.

"We can't kill off everyone that bruises your pride, Pope," I bit back. Weaver watched my reaction.

"Alright, then," he said. "Hal, bring her some food and see if you can get her to talk. Meet me back here in two hours. The rest of you, get some shuteye."

As I was filling a tray in the kitchen, Matt peeked around the corner hesitantly.

"Hal?" he asked. "Could I bring something for her dog?"

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea buddy," I said, ruffling his hair. He gave me a glare for that but quickly got some things together. We made our way quietly to the interrogation room.

She had shed her vest and jacket, leaving only a tight tank top underneath. She was lying on her back on the metal table, stretched out with one knee bent up and her hands behind her head. She was definitely sexy, curvy but still long and lean. Her fair skin was flawless. She had artfully sprinkled freckles across her nose and cheeks, huge blue eyes framed with amazingly thick eyelashes. She had taken her hair down, the bright blue ends skimming the ground. From one glance you could tell how confident she was about her body. She was one of those people that stands out in a crowd and was probably constantly being stared at.

"What? No torture instruments?" she asked.

"Afraid not," I retorted. "Just a warm meal." She sat up and slid smoothly off the table, lithely moving to a chair across the table from us.

"I brought your dog some food," Matt offered shyly. The girl moved her owl-eyed gaze to Matt, her eyes steady, and he shrank a little under her stare. "We found some old stuff in the back for the police dogs, so hopefully he likes it." She continued to stare at him. "And I'm sorry for electrocuting you." The girl sighed.

"It's all right, little man," she said. "You were just doing your job." Matt smiled and set two bowls down for her dog, which hadn't moved from lying down next to her chair. Matt pushed the bowls forward to him but the dog still didn't move. "Go on," the girl said to the dog and he finally stood up, lapping the water, I set her tray down in front of her.

"For me?" she said sarcastically.

"We want you to trust us," I said. She narrowed her gaze at me as her dog finished his food, and then turned to Matt.

"Hey, kid, come here," she said. Matt started to move forward but I put a hand on his shoulder, eyeing the pit bull. She scowled. "You think I'd have my dog attack a child? You know, trust goes both ways." I reluctantly let go of Matt. "Okay, now come here and hold out your hand for him to sniff. Not too fast," she said. Matt followed her directions. The dog tensed and looked at the girl again, who nodded. The dog turned back to Matt and gently licked his hand. Matt laughed and scratched it behind its ears and the dog's tail started wagging.

"He likes you," the girl said with a smile.

"What's his name?" Matt asked.

"Backup."

"As in 'you brought backup with you?'" I asked, smiling.

"And as in 'back up I have a pit bull,'" she said. She turned back to Matt. "Hey kid, think you could take him on a walk around camp?"

"Yeah!" he said, nodding excitedly.

"Okay, but you can't let anyone else touch him, all right? Make sure they keep their distance. He doesn't like new people," she warned. When he agreed she stood up, and Backup immediately sat obediently, awaiting direction. She patted the back of Matt's ankle. "There. Now he'll follow you." Matt then walked excitedly from the room, Backup trotting happily behind. I closed the door behind them and then pulled a chair opposite the girl. She held out her hands, which were still zip tied and I used my pocket knife to cut her free, letting her begin to eat.

"You don't want me to try it, make sure it's not poisoned?" I teased. She finished chewing before she answered, her manners reminding me of fancy restaurants or garden club lunches.

"If you were going to kill me, you wouldn't have brought me all the way back here to do it," she said. After a few more bites she pushed the still half full tray away, motioning for me to start questioning her.

"Let's start with an easy one. What's your name?"

"Emery," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Emery. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"How long have you been on your own?" I asked.

"Since about two weeks after the invasion," she said. That must've been really hard. I don't know what I would have done by myself all that time, without my family and the 2nd Mass. "I've met some people along the way, but you know how it is. People die easy."

"What was up with your great escape back there? And where'd you learn about explosives?"

"Gymnastics training helped me with the roof stunt. I thought you guys were common looters, and its best to stay away from them, you know, pretty girl out on her own is an easy target. And my father was a chemist so 'boom' is my middle name," she explained.

"And your sniper training? You're a little young for the military," I pointed out. She didn't answer right away.

"I used to hunt deer," she lied but I nodded as if I believed her.

"And these?" I asked, letting a few bullets roll across the table to her. We had gone through her backpack and found the specially made bullets and her bolt action.

"Bot metal."

"You mean the mechs?"

"If that's what you call them," she shrugged.

"Well, you see, we've used mech metal before and it never made that much damage," I said. She debated with herself for a moment.

"I mix it with some liquid from the bots insides. It's hard to get to and pretty volatile stuff, but I can show you how to get to it," she offered.

"Volunteering to help us now? That's a change of tune," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I need to make sure Gregory's taken care of before I take off. So I'll help you with this next ghetto camp, to see if I can trust you," Emery promised. "You have two weeks of my time."

BEN

As soon as Hal left the room, Emery's eyes turned towards the one way glass. She stood and walked over to it, right in front of me. She tapped on the glass with a finger, like you would a fish tank.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are," she sang. Her dark waves of hair flowed over her shoulders, reminding me a bit of Anne. But Anne's hair wasn't as thick and it definitely didn't have five inches of blue on the bottom. I exited the observation room and made sure the coast was clear before walking into interrogation. Emery was back sitting behind the table, watching me cautiously. I sat across from her. Now, sitting so close and looking at her distinctly gorgeous eyes and petite nose, I was certain of what I had only guessed before.

"I know who you are," I said. "Or, who you were before the invasion." She tensed.

"So?"

"So I know Emery isn't what you went by. Why are you hiding it?" I asked curiously. She had looked so familiar but I almost hadn't recognized her before sneaking into the observation room and seeing her with…well frankly, with fewer clothes on.

"You'd think no one would care that I was photographed for a living after all this. But somehow they find a way to," she said tiredly.

"I wouldn't have thought that someone like you would survive this long on her own. Based on before, I mean." She glared at me.

"Before was a long time ago," she said and I nodded. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I guess not," I said hesitantly. "But I have to tell Maggie. She'll know if I'm keeping something from her."

"Because of the spikes?" she asked warily and I smirked.

"Because she's smarter than me. But she won't tell anyone your business. Or care, for that matter. She has enough secrets in her past to respect yours."

"Thank you," she said solemnly.

"It's not a problem. Everyone deserves their privacy," I said and stood. Before walking out, I turned back. "You're even more beautiful in person, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

HAL

"She says she'll help us with the next ghetto camp. I think she wants to leave Gregory with us," I told Weaver.

"You think we can trust her?" he asked, pouring more whisky into his glass and mine. I had been drinking a lot more since Dad left.

"I'm not sure. But she did save my life," I pointed out.

"Just because she did it once doesn't obligate her to save you again," Weaver said roughly. And I nodded. "So we'll put a watch on her to make sure we get the information we need but not keep her locked up. obviously, Pope can't be part of her watch team. You want to volunteer?" he asked with a slight eye roll and I raised my eyebrows.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't distract you," Weaver said.

"I think I can handle watching a nineteen year old girl for a few days," I defended.

"I have no doubt that you'll be watching her," Weaver grumbled and I frowned but didn't respond. "Why don't you put her with Maggie for now and let everyone get some sleep. She can make good on her promises tomorrow."

As I left Weaver's office I spotted Matt coming back into the building with Backup. He looked more carefree than he had in a while.

"How was your walk?" I asked him as he came up to me.

"It was good, only Backup wouldn't play fetch with me. He probably has to have permission from Emery," Matt said, not looking too disappointed.

"Maybe she'll teach you the command tomorrow. Right now we're going to have her stay with Maggie so we can all rest," I told him. Emery was waiting for us when we opened the door and Backup immediately went to her and sat at her feet.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Emery asked Matt, who shook his head.

"Matt why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be there in a minute," I suggested and Matt walked off, only looking a little angry to be sent away.

"You didn't even bring me a blanket? I thought Weaver kinda liked me," Emery commented with a shrug.

"You're going to stay in Maggie's room. With a blanket, in a bed."

"You're making me room with the…with Maggie?" Emery asked incredulously, stopping herself from calling the blonde a rude name.

"I'm sure she'll be just as thrilled as you are," I laughed and then gestured out the door. I noticed her roaming eyes as we walked through the building, taking notice of every hallway and door. This obviously wasn't her first rodeo. When we got to Maggie's room, just an old office with some cots thrown in it, I knocked politely.

"Who is it?" Maggie called from inside. She had to be careful now that she had spikes, even with just our people around.

"It's Hal," I said and both Emery and I noticed the extra moment of hesitation before Maggie opened the door. She looked at me warily and then spared Emery a surprised glance. "Look we need a place for Em to stay for a while. If it doesn't work out we can move her in a couple of days." Maggie looked Emery up and down and then stood back to let her through. Emery walked in and then sat on the empty cot.

"Any chance I can get my stuff back, sugar?" she said to me with a wink.

"Not until tomorrow," I retorted with a smile. I was just trying to stay on her good side but Maggie shot me an annoyed look. She was standing defensively in front of me and didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes. It had been like this ever since she chose Ben. I suppose I couldn't blame her, given her past record with guys, for thinking I was going to blow up at her.

"Keep an eye on her. Weaver doesn't want her leaving quite yet. If she tries to leave—"

"I'll kill her," Maggie said confidently. I raised my eyebrows at her comment and then a second later a throwing knife buried itself into the wood of Maggie's door right between our faces. When we looked over to Emery she was still turned away from us as if she hadn't moved. Inspecting the black combat boot on one of her crossed legs, she lazily clicked her tongue, signaling Backup to come in from the hallway and lay down at the foot of her bed. She finally looked up at us.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't get any ideas. I said you get two weeks. I'm not leaving before then," she turned to me. "Just make sure Gregory's taken care of. I'll want to see him tomorrow before breakfast."

"Sure thing," I said and left to do just that, refraining from looking at Maggie again.

MAGGIE

I pulled Emery's knife out of the door and handed it back to her, hilt first, without a word. I sat on the cot opposite her and looked her up and down as she stared at me warily. It was easy to believe Ben's claim, and know why he recognized her. She was gorgeous. "Ben told me about you."

"Hal told me about you," Emery said. I tilted my head in confusion. "About the spikes. How you took some from Ben to save your life."

"Did he tell you that I didn't want them?" I asked, annoyed. "That Ben and Hal made the decision while I was unconscious? I chose to die rather than have these things in me and they went against my wishes. I could've killed them both. But that's how the Mason's work. They give everything they have to the people they care about no matter what the consequences. They're more than I deserve." Emery gave me a calculating glance. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've realized I'm more damaged than you though. From what Ben told me you didn't exactly have a rough life before this. Don't pretend like you know or could ever understand what I've been through," I snapped and Emery narrowed her cold blue eyes.

"Just because Mason told you my job before the ships dropped doesn't mean you know anything about me either. Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours," she said coldly. I nodded and she lay down quickly, turning towards the wall. Her white dog sat in front of her cot, watching me with its equally cold blue eyes. It followed my every move as I prepared for bed and I could feel its eyes on my back as I fell asleep.

BEN

I watched as Emery and Maggie walked up to the training field. I could feel Maggie's tension, but she wasn't afraid or angry. It probably hadn't been a fun night. Emery had changed into a tight gray t-shirt but still had her leggings and boots on. Her hair was up like she was ready to get down to business. I was standing with Hal, Matt, Weaver, and Pope at a table with Emery's belongings piled on top. She eyed us warily as Maggie took her place beside me.

"How is Gregory?" Weaver asked. He had arranged for them to have breakfast together and then for Emery to inspect Gregory's room and talk to one of the nurses about the treatment they were starting to try to get him to speak. The doctor had said that Gregory's ears and vocal chords were in perfect health, that he was blind but it wasn't explaining why he didn't speak. They think it's PTSD. "Is he being taken care of?"

"I wouldn't be here if he wasn't," Emery said coolly. She eyed her bags, a backpack and a duffel she had collected from Gregory's hiding place.

"You said you'd show us how to make your fancy bullets," Pope said and Backup, who had been sitting stoically at Emery's feet, growled at him. Pope eyed the dog warily. He was only out here to set up the necessary tools and materials, that Emery had specified this morning, and then be able to duplicate the process. He was still mostly in charge of our munitions and explosives.

"Well they don't just pop out of thin air," Emery said. "You got an intact bot around here somewhere?" Hal gestured behind the table to where a crew had brought out a mech corpse. Emery walked over and inspected it. "How about a crow bar?" I threw her one from the table. She stuck the metal between the chest plates of mech armor and then stepped on the other end, managing to get a few inches of space open.

"Mattie, you want to grab me that beaker?" Emery asked and Matt rushed to get the glass for her. Emery reached deep into the mech and pulled out a thick black cord. As she bent over, her shirt rode up to reveal a black tattoo along her spine that looked like some Russian lettering. As I tried to get a closer look, Maggie whacked both the back of my head and the back of Hal's. We both turned guiltily away. Emery slit the cord with a knife from her boot and then positioned the soup can to catch the deep pink liquid oozing from the cord, making sure not to splash any. She filled almost the beaker before the liquid ran out.

"You brought us here to show us mech blood? We're not into Native American blood rituals, sweetheart," Pope growled.

"Shut it, Pope," Hal said threateningly and Maggie rolled her eyes. Emery ignored them all and carefully dipped the end of a rock into the liquid. She threw the rock far down the range and if exploded as it hit, setting a bush on fire. We all flinched and I instinctively pulled Matt behind me.

"I told you it was volatile stuff," Emery said as she watched the bush burn out, the beaker held loosely in her hand.

"So how do you get it in some ammunition without blowing yourself up?"

"Carefully," Emery responded. She walked over to where Pope had set up some bullet molds and had some metal simmering over a stove. Emery skillfully filled the molds with the liquid metal and then pulled a glass dropper from her backpack. She carefully put a drop on the first bullet. The pink liquid instantly crystallized, making it look like an expensive diamond and then sank into the molten metal. Emery quickly repeated the step with the rest of the molds. "Diamonds are a girls best friend," she stated. "If you do everything exactly as I showed you it should be safe."

"How did you know about this?" Hal asked.

"A lucky shot tore through the cord of a lone bot we were trying to take down. The spray cut through a skitter and two of my friends like they were tissue paper," Emery revealed. "That was about a year into the invasion."

"How did you know how to get it into the bullets?" I asked.

"Experimentation," Emery said but didn't elaborate.

"How come we've never heard of this before, haven't seen anyone using anything like this?" Weaver asked.

"Because everyone who was with me when I figured it out is dead." Weaver took this in for a minute and then turned away from her.

"Pope, you think you can get each shooter a mag of these before we move out?" he asked.

"Easy enough," Pope responded.

"Anything with a little more power than my bolt action could use more than one drop. But any more than three and your weapon will explode in your hands. Try not to be stupid about it," Emery said and handed Pope the beaker of mech blood. He glared at her but refrained from throwing the liquid on her face as I was half expecting him to.

"And how do we know that these will work? That they won't all explode in our guns and create the perfect diversion for you to escape? How do we know you're telling the truth?" Pope spat. Emery grabbed a now set bullet from the molds and loaded it into a pistol on the table. Without warning she raised the gun, everyone scrambling out of the way as she shot a tree behind Pope's head. It shot a baseball sized hole in a tree 100 yards away from us. As I shifted to get a better view I saw it had gone through at least three trees behind that.

"Guess she is," Maggie said with a slightly impressed look. We all stared at the damage for a second.

"I'll take you to get some breakfast," Matt told Emery and she grabbed her things, with a look to Weaver, before following him back into the building.

"This could make a big difference," Hal commented after they left.

"We get it boy scout, you want in her pants. I'm sure once you explain exactly who you are to her she'll let you—" Pope started but Hal cut him off.

"Watch your mouth, Pope," he said angrily.

"What? You finally have a piece of ass that you can move on from Maggie with, Mason. I think you should jump on it," Pope said with a leer. "The chance, I mean."

"Get to work, Pope," Weaver said and put a hand on Hal's shoulder before he could start anything. I could tell Maggie was upset about this comment and we separated from Weaver and Hal without a word to find someplace to talk.

"Why were you so tense this morning?" I asked when we found a quiet corner of camp.

"I jumped down Emery's throat last night and she didn't take it very well. Nothing serious, just enough to put more tension in the situation. Seeing Hal just makes me so defensive, now. I can't stand it," Maggie huffed, pacing a little.

"I'm sorry," I said for what must have been the millionth time. She stopped pacing and sighed, putting her hands on either side of my face.

"It's no one's fault, Ben. Especially not yours. It just sucks that I used to feel so safe around him and now…" she trailed off. I knew what she meant. She was waiting for him to explode at her, for him to tell her that she was an awful person for leaving him, to say anything really. When she had broke up with him he hadn't said a word, only nodded. They had been trying to avoid each other ever since but it was hard in such close quarters. They used to be partners after all.

"Maybe Pope is right and Hal can move on with Emery," I suggested, pulling her into a hug.

"When has Pope been right about anything? And besides, I don't know if Emery is the right person for Hal. She seems kind of…" she trailed off again but I could feel what she was feeling, and it was just a twinge of jealousy.

"Gorgeous?" I asked with a smirk and I felt her jealousy flare at my words and she glared at me. I knew that she had loved Hal and that she had the right to feel jealous of another girl he was interested in, but it felt good to know that she was a lot more jealous to hear me commenting on Emery's looks.

"And deadly," Maggie added, not denying my comment. "She threw a knife at me yesterday."

"Hal said you threatened to kill her."

"He told you about that? Why does he talk to you but avoid me like the plague?" she asked.

"Because we've actually had a conversation since you guys broke up. Since we decided that we are brothers first and wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. Since he wasn't in love with me," I answered. Maggie rolled her eyes. "So do I need to be worried about leaving you alone with Emery?"

"No, I don't think she's dangerous," Maggie said.

"I'm more worried about you killing her." That comment earned me a punch in the gut.

HAL

The day had been full of preparations. In just two days we were attacking the next ghetto camp and there was still a lot to do. Emery had been with Pope all day making her diamonds and the rest of us had been fixing cars, cleaning guns, making explosives, and gathering food. Soon we would need to start packing for the 5 hour journey. I had been in charge of the relief packages today, boxes that we gave out after the camp had been taken to all the refugees there that would be malnourished and dehydrated, in need of new clothes and probably a bath. We give them all that we can spare. I was walking through a line of some of the semis we used for hauling food when I heard voices.

"We got what we needed from you, you little bitch," a gruff voice was saying from behind the next truck. "Pope says your diamonds work like a charm. We don't have much use for you anymore."

"Well I've got a few ideas," another voice said, followed by a round of chuckles. There were at least four men.

"Touch me and you'll regret it," a steely feminine voice said calmly. That was Emery. The men laughed again and I turned the corner in time to see the biggest one grab Emery by the throat and thrust her into the side of the semi, holding her up to cut off her air. He was pressed against her, his teeth trying to bite at her hair with a sick smile on his face. The three guys surrounding them looking eager for their turn. Emery's lip was split and a bruise was starting to show around one eye. I moved into their sight and all the men turned to me, Emery using the distraction to plunge a knife into the shoulder of the man holding her, he howled and dropped her, but then advanced forward in anger. But all movement stopped when I cocked my pistol.

"It's getting pretty late, boys," I said. They looked a little panicked at seeing me, their plan to take advantage of Emery quickly failing. I expected Emery to back towards me, but she stayed exactly where she was.

"Come on, Mason. We're just having some fun," one of them said. That made my blood boil.

"Not anymore, you're not."

"You can't take her all for yourself, Mason. We can share," the main who still had a knife in his shoulder said. I shot him in the foot. He howled in pain and fell to his knees.

"If I were you," I said, addressing his friends. "I would get your buddy, and get as far away from here as possible. You know how Weaver treats guys that go after young girls." The guys glanced around nervously, before taking their friend by the armpits and quickly retreating away from the camp. I holstered my pistol and walked over to see if Emery was okay.

"I liked that knife," she said regretfully, before turning to me. "Thanks." I frowned.

"What are you doing out here alone?" I asked.

"I'm not," Emery said and pulled open the door of the truck behind her. Matt and Backup were hidden inside, Matt covering his ears. I realized now, what exactly had happened. Emery hadn't let a group of men sneak up on her and catch her defenseless. She had heard them and hidden my little brother with one of her best forms of protection so that he would be okay.

"What happened?" Matt asked. Apparently, she had pulled off this plan without letting Matt know she was in danger. He wouldn't have stayed in the truck otherwise.

"My hiding spot was too good, your brother knocked into me by accident," she told him.

"Matt, why don't you head back to camp and start getting dinner, we'll join you in a second," I said. He nodded easily, though I knew he didn't buy Emery's story, and started walking the opposite direction than the men had retreated. Backup looked to Emery and, at her signal, followed Matt. As she turned back to me I saw that underneath her jacket she had a shoulder holster with two all black pistols, easily hidden among her black and gray clothing.

"Why didn't you use those?" I asked her, gesturing to the pistols.

"If I had killed those men, would your people have believed that they were attacking me?" she responded.

"You could've just used them to scare them off," I suggested.

"When I shoot, I shoot to kill," Emery said darkly. "Anyways, thanks for coming to my rescue." Her tone had completely changed to a carefree, almost flirty manner.

"Thanks for protecting Matt," I said.

"No problem." We started walking slowly back towards camp.

"How was your first day?"

"Pope is insufferable, but everyone else seems decent. You guys seem to have a pretty good setup, and your weapons cache is impressive. I overheard that we're heading out in two days," Emery said.

"Yeah, the next camp is about five hours away and we'll hit it at dawn. It's the biggest one we've tried to take down. It's crazy, we didn't even know that they had found another power source to get the walls back up for so long. We're trying to make up for that," I said. "Were you ever in one?"

"For a month or so before your dad blew up that thing on the moon," Emery said.

"You know about my dad?"

"Of course. Why do you think I agreed to help you guys?" she asked. Her pale cheeks almost glowed in the sparse light.

"My dazzling good looks, of course," I teased and she smirked at me. We were almost back to the sheriff's building where people were walking around with their dinners. "Where will you go after my two weeks are up?"

"I don't know," Emery said thoughtfully, stopping just inside of the car line, before we were noticed by anyone. "Maybe I'll stay. After all," she turned to me, stepping forward enough that our bodies were almost touching. Her huge eyes stared up at me and her lips were only inches from mine, one of her hands coming to rest just over my heart, which started to beat embarrassingly fast. "You do have dazzling good looks." I glanced down at her lips and she leaned in, getting infuriatingly close before pushing me away from her and walking away. She turned back with a devilish smile before disappearing into the building. Damn.

* * *

Sorry for the long time between updates, I'm a procrastinator. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think!


End file.
